A New Problem
by SARCASTIC KID
Summary: The twins and Turbo were hiding out in a fudge cave hopping not to be found when some weird stuff starts happening to Turbo that may lead to something even weirder!


**I have no comments for this story it just popped into my head after reading the story "New Hope" by Turbo Time Twins. I recommend it. It's pretty good. Sooooooooooo...ONWARDS MY FELLOW HUMANS!**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Something is off.

It had been about a month since Turbo found that the twins Ted and Ned were hiding in Sugar Rush. Things were seemingly normal, other than he was a huge Cy-bug still.

"Hey Turbug! whatcha doing over there!" Ted yelled to him across the small fudge cave they were staying in.

"Oh just looking for something to eat." Turbo replied walking back to the twins. He suddenly tripped on nothing and landed flat on his stomach.

"Turbo!" Ned yelled "Are you alright?" He had a worried look on his face as he kneeled down next to the cy-bug's head.

"Yeah you've been a really big klutz lately." Added Ted snickering "Ive also noticed you've gained weight"

"I have not!" Turbo denied angrily, pushing himself off the floor. It was true that he had been very clumsy and had gained weight. "Hey can you guys go get something to eat I'm starving all of a sudden!" He said cheerfully his mood changing quickly.

"Sure?" The twins said unsure of what to get for him. "What do you want us to get for you?" They asked.

"Hmm I was thinking something sweet!" He said excitedly.

The twins once again had quizzical looks on their faces. "Hey Turbo whats up you normally hate sweet stuff? You have been acting really weird lately?"

"Ugh!" He groaned. "You two ask way to manny questions! Just go get something to eat." He wined while laying down in the nest type thing he had made a few days before deciding that it was comfier than the floor.

* * *

When Ted and Ned returned with arms full of sweets they discovered that Turbo had fallen asleep in a rather odd position on his back with his feet curled up around his body. They laid the sweets down on the ground so they could check out the weird pose their cy-bug buddy was in. His face was scrunched making it look like he was in pain as he twitched every few seconds in his sleep. Ned walked up and set his hand on Turbo's shoulder. He shot up off the ground with his claws scraping on the ground as he got up slamming himself into the wall. He had the most fearful look on his face.

"Turbo what's wrong! Are you ok!?" Ned asked. Slowly Turbo's breath slowed down to normal.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine." He said shakily as he walked back to the spot where he was sleeping. Suddenly a sharp paid shot through his stomach making him hiss in pain.

"What!" Ned yelled.

"Oh it's nothing my stomach just hurts." And with that hey plopped down on his marshmallowy bed. He soon fell into another restless sleep.

* * *

About the middle of the night Ned woke up to an odd sound.

"What the hay?" He whispered to no one in particular. He walked toward the sound to see a squirming Turbo in the corner whimpering. "Huh why is he doing that?" He questioned him self walking over to wake up Ted.

"Ugh what do you want Ned?" Ted asked groggily.

"Ted I don't think Turbo is ok, he's over in the corner whimpering." Ned said sincerely. Ted got up and walked over.

"We'll he did say his stomach hurt." Ted said pressing his ear the Cy-bugs armor. Beings Turbo was part Cy-bug Ted could hear the gears humming in his stomach, the only weird thing was that they were humming much louder than normal.

Ted shook Turbo's shoulder lightly to wake him up. "Turbo, wake up, are you alright?" Ted whispered. Suddenly Turbo shot up slamming into the wall once again. He hissed once before falling back down onto the floor in pain.

"Ugh." He groaned.

"Turbo are you ok? You haven't been acting like yourself. I'm kinda concerned." Ted asked. His only reply was Turbo whimpering in pain with his razor sharp claws digging into the hard candified ground.

"No. I don't know what's wrong with me." Another sharp pain hit him. Then it donned on him what was happening and he dashed out of the cave climbing in top of it. The twins ran after him but he was gone.

* * *

The twins soon came across a smaller more narrow cave than the one they had been living in.

"This must have been where he went." Ned decided.

"It's the only other place around here." Ted agreed as they ventured in. They heard some scratching in the back of one of the caves witch was obviously Turbo. The started running towards the sound when the spotted Turbo in the corner.

"Ugh you idiots weren't supposed to find me!" He tried to get up but it only ended up with him crashing back to the floor in immense pain.

"Come on Turbo. Just relax and tell us what's wrong. You are obviously to only one here that knows!" The twin said comfortingly.

"Can I just be alone for a while, please!" Turbo pleaded the pain increasing unbearably by the second.

Sighing they agreed to give him his space and wait out by the opening to the cave.

"I hope Turbo is going to be alright. I'm worried Ted." Ned said. Meanwhile the scraping in the cave continued to get louder.

"Me too Ned, me too."

* * *

**well I hope you all like it so far! ill post a new chapter in a little while! -SARCASTIC KID**


End file.
